Dream Come True
by KenKrazy
Summary: At the end of 02, almost eveyone got to live out what they wanted most. What if there was another being out there, and this time, the digi-destined didn't want to come out of it?
1. The Meeting

Dream Come True  
  
This is one of my first Digimon fanfics that I actually wrote down. It stars all of the 02 digidestined. This takes place about a year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Digimon (though I wouldn't mind owning Ken! =))  
  
It was a cold and dreary day as a group of young kids headed inside a deserted schoolyard. The group made there way inside and up several flights of stairs as they headed for their destination. "This is kind of an odd place to meet," one boy named Cody said.  
  
"I'll say," said a rather tall girl named Yolei. "I haven't been here in quite a while."  
  
"Leave it to Davis to bring back old times," another girl, who went by the name of Kari, replied.  
  
"Not to mention old memories," Yolei added.  
  
"Speaking of Davis, where is he?" Cody questioned. "You would think since he picked the meeting place, he would at least show up on time?"  
  
"What about Ken, he's not here either?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Ken has a reason," began a boy in a tan hat named T.K. "Davis, on the other hand, doesn't." As soon as that was said, two pairs of footsteps could be heard clambering up the stairs. "Speaking of Ken and Davis..."  
  
"Hey guys, sorry we're late, we got stuck in traffic." A goggle-headed boy named Davis said, as he gave a huge smile, hoping his excuse would get him off the hook.  
  
"Very funny Davis," Yolei snapped at him. "There's just one problem with that, YOU DON'T DRIVE!" Yolei bellowed at him with smoke flaring from her noise. "Oh, hi Ken!" Yolei added regaining her composure.  
  
"Uh, hi Yolei." The indigo haired boy responded, a little shaken at Yolei's sudden mood swings.  
  
"What was that all about?!" Davis yelled back in Yolei's face. "I get my head chewed off because I'm late, and then I try to lighten the mood up with a little humor and all Ken gets is a 'hi'!"  
  
"First of all, Davis," Yolei took a step towards Davis, her face closer to his, "Ken lives all the way in Tamachi and has to take to the subway to get here. Plus, he's never been to our school before so I'm sure it was twice as hard for him to find it. Next, YOU live but a few blocks away from the school, so the only excuse that you have for being late is that you left late. Besides, you're the one who picked the place and time the least you could do would be to show up on time."  
  
There was a bit of stunned silence as Yolei finished her little sermon to Davis. The first one to do anything was Ken. He stepped forward to Yolei and bowed saying in an apologetic voice, "Sorry Yolei, but I'm really the one to blame. See Davis had agreed to meet me at the subway station so he could show me how to get to your school, and unfortunately, I missed the first train, so I had to wait for the next one. That's why we're late. I'm sorry," he said standing up.  
  
"That's okay Ken, it's understandable," Yolei said smiling. "Oh, and I guess I'm sorry to you too Davis," she said in a monotonous voice while her smile faded. Yolei walked towards a computer where the others were standing. Ken started off towards them, but was stopped by Davis's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Ken?"  
  
"Hmm?" Ken said, turning around to look at Davis.  
  
"Thanks for that. I owe you one."  
  
"No problem." They met up with the others at the computer where a digi-portal was ready and waiting to be opened.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone answered in unison.  
  
"Then...DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Kari yelled out, holding out her pink digi-vice to the computer screen. The others did the same and in an instant, they were all sucked through the computer screen. 


	2. Finding Digimon

Finally, I have added a new chapter. As always, I don't own digimon in any way. Review if you want. Oh, by the way, I've explained the why the DD went into the digi-world together, and if you don't like the explanation, to bad! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Finding Digimon**

Within a few seconds, everyone was transported into the digital world and safely on the ground. No one said anything for a while, as they were all busy walking and looking for their digimon friends.

"Hey Davis?" TK asked the goggle-headed brunette in front of him.

"Hmm?" Davis responded, as he stopped and turned around to face TK.

"I just thought of something...why did we all have to meet at the school, couldn't we have just left from our own houses?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I guess we could have. But, I really wanted us to all go in together, you know, kind of like old times. And this way, we all managed to meet in the same spot, no fuss, no muss." Davis replied, adding an innocent, sheepish grin on his face.

"I guess you're right Davis. Some habits are hard to break," TK added, smiling.

"Hey, you two coming or what?!" Yolei yelled from up ahead.

"Yeah, just like some people never change," Davis said rather annoyed. Both boys ran to catch up with the others, saying nothing as they re-joined the group.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Ken asked.

"Nothing really," TK responded.

"Hey Cody," Davis began asking the younger boy, "What's up with Yolei?"

"You know Yolei, she's anxious to find Hawkmon."

"Yeah, but does she have to take it out on us?" Davis asked rhetorically.

"When Yolei sets her mind on something, she sees it through, no matter what gets in her way." Cody added as a final thought, making the entire group of boys laugh.

A few feet away, Yolei and Kari were walking together, listening to the boys' laughter. "What's up with them?" Kari asked Yolei.

"Who knows? They're probably laughing at something Davis did." Kari and Yolei tried to stifle a little laugh, as they imagined Davis doing something stupid. Just then, Kari stopped dead in her tracks and looked behind her.

"Hey Kari, what's up? Are you okay?" Ken asked as she stared dead ahead, seemingly looking past the boys walking.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I just thought I felt something, you know? Like something's coming or is already here?"

"Yeah..." it was then that Ken turned around too. He scanned the area, when suddenly something caught his attention. In a split second, something or someone came hurdling towards Davis.

"DAVIS, LOOK OUT!" Ken and Kari both called out. But, it was too late; Davis was hit and knocked to the ground with a tremendous force.

As Davis lifted himself up into a sitting position, it was no surprise who would have hit him that hard. "Veemon, should have known you would something like this." Davis said as he rubbed his head and looked down at the blue dinosaur digimon in his lap that gave him the biggest I'm-so-happy-to-see-you smile.

"Hi Davis! You happy to see me or what?" Veemon exclaimed.

"Happy wouldn't exactly explain it Veemon. More like scared and almost UNCONSIOUS, no thanks to you," Davis replied with a slight hint of anger in his voice. "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD?!" Davis yelled, grabbing Veemon by the neck and shaking him back and forth. He dropped Veemon to the ground, who started to move around shakily, being dizzy from the incident. Davis in turn got up and started to brush himself off.

"Come on Davis, you know you missed me?" Veemon replied while he slowly started to see four Davis spin into one another to form one. "Besides, what can I say, I wanted to give you a "hello" you would remember forever." With this, Veemon yet again smiled at Davis.

"Thanks, but how about next time, you could just call my name instead of tackling me to the ground," he said, his anger going away.

"So, Veemon, how have you been?" Cody asked.

"I've been great, but I really missed you guys. At least I got to hang out with Patamon and all the others."

"Really?" Yolei questioned, excitement growing in her voice. "So does that mean you know where Hawkmon is?"

"Uh huh. He's right over there..." as soon as Veemon pointed in the direction to the right of where everyone was, Yolei was off like a rocket. "Along with the others," Veemon added, while he and everyone just stared as they saw Yolei running into a group of trees.

"You were right Cody," Ken began, "when Yolei sets her mind on something, she sees it through 'til the end." With that, the rest of the digi-destined followed suit, with Veemon leading the way.


	3. Strange Happenings

Here it is, Chapter 3! I'm ignoring the fact that at the end of 02 they said that the kids no longer had to use Armor Digivolving and DNA Digivolving. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 3: Strange Happenings

Within a few seconds, the rest of the digidestined and Veemon were through the clearing of tress and on top of a hill. It didn't take long for the rest of the digimon to show up, with each of their respected humans very happy to see them.

"Patamon!" TK exclaimed as the little pig-like digimon flew into his arms.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled to her feline friend as the white cat came running up the hill on all fours and jumped into Kari's hands.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei said excitedly as she looked and saw Hawkmon flying right above her and swoop down to right in front of her.

"Hey, don't forget us!" came the unforgettable voice of Armadillomon, with Wormmon right by his side, who were both the last to come up the hill. Armadillomon walked as fast as his little legs could carry him, while Wormmon hoped as fast as he could. Both Ken and Cody went down to meet their digimon, each boy very happy them.

"Armadillomon, it's been such a long time!" Cody said.

"You're telling me," the yellow armadillo replied back.

"Wormmon!" Ken called, while a smile formed on his face.

"Ken!" the little green worm called back, just as happy. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too."

It took a while for partner and digimon to catch up, but it was well worth it. The digidestined hadn't seen there digimon in months, and it was getting harder to keep them in the real world, now that more people knew and would stop at nothing to get one or to pester one of the kids about them. Trips to the digital world were becoming fewer now that school was in affect, and also that the digital world didn't need so much tending to. With it being about a year since MaloMyotismon's defeat, the digital world had quieted down; it was a nice change in such a long period of battles and world saving.

After an hour of about conversation, the kids stared out into the digital world, taking in all its wonder and beauty. "This place sure hasn't changed," TK noted as he admired the scenery.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Gatomon replied, now a bit serious.

"What do you mean?" Kari questioned, a little worried.

"It's hard to explain..." Armadillomon began, "It's like, all of a sudden, digimon are disappearing."

"What!" All of the digidestined exclaimed.

"It's not as bad as that," Hawkmon added, making the kids calm down. "It's just that, well, to put it simply, digimon are loosing there 'essence'.

"There 'essence', what do you mean?" Cody questioned.

"Well, it's weird; it's like one day a digimon will be perfectly fine, and then the next day, they're not; it's like they died but are still there, as digimon." Patamon added.

"How terrible." Yolei said, making the others nod in agreement.

"I'll say," began Gatomon, "To make matters worse, we've found some of these digimon, just lying there, cold as ice, like the life was sucked out of them."

"Is there anything that can be done for them?" Ken asked.

"We've taken them to Elecmon, and he's been able to help some survive and come back..." Veemon said, but began to trail off.

"What about the rest of them?" Davis inquired, half-heartingly wishing he hadn't asked.

"To put it simply, it's as if they don't want to come back." Wormmon finished.

"So what happens to them?" asked Kari.

"We don't know," Patamon answered. "Nothing, I guess."

"You mean, they just stay as they are, not better, no worse, just frozen like that?" Yolei said, a little shakily.

"As far as we know, yes." Hawkmon answered.

"I don't understand, why don't they break up into digital data and become reconfigured or 'reborn' into the digimon that they are now?" Cody questioned.

"Because, when a digimon dies, it's because of pain or a break in there data. With these digimon, all that's been lost is there 'essence' so to speak, or who they are. I think it's the equivalent of you humans going into a state of 'depression'." Hawkmon said, a little matter-of-factly.

"So what you're saying is that these digimon become 'frozen' or 'cold' because of the state of mind that they are in. Something has happened to them that the only way to cope with it is basically being inactive or closed off to everyone else; and the only way for them to be revived is for them to make that decision, not anyone else?" Ken asked, more to himself than anyone else as he was trying to grasp what was going on.

"Pretty much." Wormmon replied.

"This is like a depression then, isn't it." Ken asked rhetorically.

"What I want to know," began Davis, "Is what caused all these digimon to go into this state of 'depression'. What could have made them so emotional that they would want to close themselves off, and in some cases, not want to come back at all?"

"I think we'd all like to know that." TK said.

"Let's go find out then," Kari stated as she got up off the ground.

"How do we find out?" Yolei asked, feeling a little deterred.

"Why don't we start with Elecmon, after all, he's the one who takes care of the digimon?" Patamon suggested.

"Sounds like a plain," TK replied, standing up also. "Just lead the way."

"Okay! It'll be faster if we all can fly you there," Patamon added.

"Then what are we waiting for...?" Asked Davis. "It's time to digivolve!" Everyone stuck out there digivices and waited for the transformations.

"Veemon digivolve to...X-Veemon!"

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"

"Digi-Armor energize!" Kari and Cody both shouted.

"Gatomon armor-digivolve to...Nfertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Armadillomon armor-digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"Is everybody ready?" TK asked.

"Mm-hmm," the others responded with a nod.

"Then let's go." TK said.


End file.
